The Sailor Sisters
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: The fight against Galaxia had been over for a week, and the scouts thought it was all over. But they were wrong, and it's gonna take three new scout from a whole other dimension to help them save the world again! Unfinished.
1. Prologue

The Sailor Sisters  
  
Prologue  
  
It was Tuesday. The fight had been over for about week. As Serena walked home from school, she recalled the fight. It had been the hardest fight she had ever been in, but she won anyway. She was torn from her thoughts as she walked towards her house. She glanced at her bedroom window and saw her younger brother, Sam, in her room. She rushed into the house and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"You better get out of my room, you little pest!" Serena yelled.  
  
As Sam rushed out of her room she heard her mother yell up the stairs at her. "Serena quit picking on you little brother!"  
  
She turned around to slump on her bed. That's when she noticed Luna and the look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Luna?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"There's trouble. I can feel it." Luna said seriously.  
  
"But I thought we had defeated all of our enemies!" Serena said, shocked.  
  
"No. And to defeat this enemy, we will need the help of the Sailor Sisters." Luna said.  
  
"The who?" Serena asked, even more confused.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, contact the other scouts and tell them to meet at the temple." Luna commanded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What's up Luna?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's the matter?" Ray asked.  
  
"There's trouble. For this new enemy, we will have to find the Sailor Sisters" Luna explained.  
  
"The who?" Everyone asked confusedly.  
  
"The Sailor Sisters are three scouts that are sisters." Luna began, "Sailor Sun is the oldest. She is the Sailor Scout of light and everything good. Then there is Sailor Black Hole. She is the Sailor Scout of darkness and everything bad. Last, the youngest of the sisters is Sailor Mini-Mars. -"  
  
"Oh Wow! I didn't know there was a mini-scout for Mars!" Ray interrupted excitedly.  
  
"As I was saying," Luna continued, annoyed, "Sailor Mini-Mars is the mini-scout of fire. They are three of the strongest sailors. I would have told you about them sooner, but I had found out that they were reincarnated in another dimension and I just have found a way to get to them."  
  
"How?" Amy asked.  
  
"I will use the Moon Crystal." Luna answered simply.  
  
"You can do that?" Serena and Lita asked at the same time.  
  
"I didn't know you could use the Moon Crystal to go through dimensions." Darien said.  
  
"That brings me to the part I don't like about finding them, which is why I have chosen to go." Luna stated, "There is always a chance that I may not be able to return."  
  
"But-" Artimis began.  
  
"No. I have chosen to go for a reason." Luna continued, "That way we will still have the scouts to defend the Earth. And if things go according to plan, I will be fine. These are their crystals." Luna took out three crystals from Serena's bag: a bright yellow one, a dark, coal black one, and a shiny, bright red one. "Once all of them touch the crystals, they, along with me, will be transported to this dimension. They will have no memory of the dimension that they were in. Serena," Luna turned to Serena, "Sailor Black Hole will go to your school because she is 15, a year younger than you. I figured you might want to know that. I have decided that I will go now. Serena, put the Moon Crystal on the floor."  
  
"Good luck." Serena said softly as she set the Moon Crystal on the floor.  
  
Luna put one paw on the crystal and mumbled some words under her breath. All the sudden, there was a blinding flash of light. Once they could see again, the only thing the saw was the Moon Crystal on the floor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: I started this story last year, so it's been a while. All of the ages and teachers and stuff are from last year, too. The only person I took out was my EX-boyfriend Bobby. (THE EVIL JERK!! THE GUY PUNCHED ME!!!!) But feel free to send in reviews with ideas, suggestion, and your thoughts! Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!! 


	2. Megan

Meg: I OWN EVERYTHING!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Amber: No you don't  
  
Meg: *cries* I know. BUT THEY CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY DREAMS!!!!  
  
Kelcey: You're weird.  
  
Meg: Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 1@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Uggghhh! Those to are so mean sometimes!" Megan said aloud as she walked out into the field from her trailer. She was 12. Her mom, step-dad, and grandparents were gone so her 15-year-old and 9-year-old sisters were entertaining themselves by picking on her again.  
  
She was the different one. The one everyone loved to pick on. Tomboy, geek, dork, zombie, vampire, those were some of the names people called her, if they talked to her at all. Megan had dark brown hair, so dark that most people that saw her swore it was black like it used to be. That was the only thing she had inherited from her Cherokee Indian heritage. She also had pale skin and green eyes. Amber, her 'perfect' older sister, had reddish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin that always looked like she had gone to a tanning bed to get. But it was all natural. Dark skin is something Megan knew she would never have. She had a cheery voice. Amber was tall and built to play basketball, which she was best at. Amber was also the one with all the friends. Everyone was always telling Megan 'You should go out more instead of hanging out in that bedroom with a book all the time.' Another thing she knew she would never be: social. 'I like being alone.' She always thought. But she never said it out loud. If she did, she would get in trouble. Amber and Kelcey could say almost anything and not get in trouble. Kelcey, the cute one, had dirty blonde hair that no one had any idea where it came from, medium skin, and huge brown eyes. Kelcey's size was small, but everything else about her was big: her loud voice, her big plans for her life, her smart aleck attitude, etc. Megan was quiet and had a voice that sounded like a teenage boy's when she did talk. Basically, Megan was different. She knew it and everyone else knew it. But she didn't care. She did things her way, acted however she wanted no matter what other people thought of her.  
  
She glanced up at the top of the driveway that connected to the field and saw a group of three boys in a circle, their bikes parked next to her next-door neighbor's mailboxes. They looked about her age. They were kicking at something inside the circle. As she walked towards the, she began to hear the pained meows of a cat.  
  
'I don't like cats, but even I think that's mean!' She thought, her quick-temper beginning to rise. Within a few seconds she was a few feet away from them.  
  
"Hey! Leave that cat alone!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Who's gonna make us?" One of the boys said, sounding amused.  
  
"I am!" Megan spat angrily, her temper reaching the breaking point.  
  
They started laughing hysterically. "You! BUT.*HA*.YOU'RE.*HA*.JUST *HA*.A.*HA*.GIRL!" Another of the boys said as they broke into hysterical laughter again.  
  
That was it. That was one of the things that she just couldn't stand: being called a wuss. She lunged at the boy that had called her a girl and punched him right on the nose. The other boys stopped laughing as the boy she punched fell to the ground and began bawling as blood ran down his face from his nose and mouth.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, girl!" The boy that hadn't said anything shouted as he lunged at her and punched her right in the nose. Blood began pouring down her face as she socked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and begin gasping for air. The last boy ran screaming to his bike and a few seconds later, the other two boys did the same.  
  
Blood still streaming down her face, she got down on her knees to examine the cat.  
  
"Hey. What's your name? Mine's Megan." Megan spoke softly. The cat was coal black. She noticed a crescent moon on its forehead. "That's a strange mark. It's pretty though. I think I'll call you Luna." She picked up Luna and cradled her in her arms as she began to walk home. "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat. It can't understand me and I don't even LIKE cats." Megan said to herself as she walked home.  
  
Once she got home, Amber patched them both up and gave Luna a bed to sleep in for the night. By that time, the sun had set and it was Megan's bedtime.  
  
"Do I have to go to bed now?" Megan complained as Amber dragged her across the floor to her bed by her foot.  
  
"Yes! Tomorrow's a school day and if you don't go to bed now you'll be tired in the morning!" Amber said irritably as she tucked Megan in.  
  
"O.K." Megan said exasperatedly. Amber walked to the door and turned out the light. Almost instantly, Megan fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Luna opened her eyes from her bed in a box in Megan's room. 'These three might just be the Sailor Sisters' Luna thought to herself, "I'll follow Megan tomorrow and find out."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: Good, ne? Give advice, ideas, or you thought in reviews please! And flames will be laughed at then given to Amber to heat her room!! 


	3. Hickory Flat Elementary

Meg: Yay! People are reading this!!  
  
Kelcey: How do you know?  
  
Meg: Cuz, how else would anyone know what we're saying?  
  
Amber: What?  
  
Meg: Well it made sense in my head!!  
  
Amber: There are lots of things that make sense only in your head that the world doesn't need to know. Your mind doesn't just swim in the gutter, it LIVES there!  
  
Meg: Hey! Well, sadly, I don't own "Sailor Moon" or else this story would be REAL!! REAL, I SAY!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 2@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning, Megan did what she did every school morning: get up at 6:20, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go back to her room to get her stuff. As she was turned around putting on her glasses, Luna jumped in her backpack.  
  
The morning went as every Monday morning did at Hickory Flat Elementary in Ms. Tant's 6th grade: kids walked in the classroom, moved their clips, did their morning work, and went to gym. Once all the kids were gone, Luna unzipped Megan's backpack and let herself out.  
  
"Finally!" Luna exclaimed as she kissed the ground. Then she spent the 45 minutes that the kids were in gym exploring the classroom. She knew she had to find somewhere to hide before the kids came back. She saw kids begin to come from the outside doors and into the hallway. Then she heard screaming.  
  
She ran out into the hall and saw many of the kids pinned to the wall by long green stems of a flower-like energy snatcher. The other kids were dodging the stems. A few kids were hiding in the classrooms. Then she saw Megan. She was trying to free her friend Brandon from the energy stealing stems while dodging more of them.  
  
Megan turned toward the monster and that's when Luna caught a glimpse of it. The mark on Megan's head: the mark of Sailor Black Hole.  
  
"Megan!" Luna called. Megan turned her way with a shocked expression, but ran towards her anyway.  
  
"You can talk?" Megan exclaimed.  
  
"No time to explain. Take this." Luna said, holing out the coal black crystal, "It's the Dark Crystal. Hold it up in the air and shout 'Dark Crystal Power!'"  
  
Megan took the crystal and held it up. Black swirled all around her, covering her entire body. When the black disappeared, she looked like a 15- year-old. She had the same pale skin that she did before, but she was taller, about 5'6". Her eyes were brighter green and she had waist length, coal black hair. Brandon, barely conscious, stared in awe. Megan looked at herself in wonder, but she remembered what she had to do as she heard a kid scream when they were caught.  
  
"DARK CRYSTAL POWER!" Megan shouted as she held up the crystal. Instantly, she was floating in the air with no clothes on. There was a swirling black hole behind her and a lighter black background. The school seemed to have disappeared. She brought her crystal down with both hands onto her chest. Out of the black hole came white ribbons that wrapped around her like a one-piece bathing suit. Black light appeared on her chest and it formed a black bow with her crystal in the middle. When she brought out her arms, more white ribbons wrapped around her arms as gloves that ended with a black band at her elbows. Then she held her arms up and began spinning. Black ribbons came out of the black hole and wrapped around her waist and legs from the knees down. When she stopped spinning, she had a short, black skirt on and a pair of black boots. There was also a dark black bow on her lower back. Black light formed a golden tiara with a black jewel in it on her head and a black choker around her neck. She held up her right hand and the black light formed a sword. It had a long blade and a black hilt. At her waist, white light formed a jewel encrusted gold sheath on her left side. She grasped the sword and as she did, sparkly lip-gloss appeared on her lips and black, dangling, pointed earrings appeared on both of her ears. The school reappeared and she stood with the sword pointed at the energy snatcher.  
  
"Stop right there! I demand you release my friends and all of the other kids!" Sailor Black Hole ordered.  
  
"And who are you to be ordering me around?" the energy snatcher questioned rudely in an evil, echoing voice.  
  
"I am the Sailor Soldier of Darkness and one of the three Sailor Sisters, Sailor Black Hole! And in the name of darkness and light, I shall punish you!" Sailor Black Hole yelled.  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to some pesky Sailor Scout. I am Youkai Rose and I shall steal your energy as well!" Youkai Rose let go of the kids and sent some of her stems straight at Sailor Black Hole. The kids slumped to the floor. Brandon was staring at Sailor Black Hole and drooling.  
  
"Dark Slash!" Sailor Black Hole yelled as she swung her sword. Many black blades shot from her sword and sliced through the stems.  
  
"HA! Is that the best you've got?" Youkai Rose said as her stems grew back.  
  
"Sailor Black Hole! Find you sister and give her the Fire Crystal. Tell her to hold it up and shout 'Mini-Mars Crystal Power!'" Luna said as she tossed the Fire Crystal to Sailor Black Hole.  
  
Sailor Black Hole nodded as she ran through the halls to C hall. She burst into Misses Heinz's classroom. All of the 4th graders, including Kelcey, and Miss Heinz looked up at Sailor Black Hole.  
  
"Kelcey. Think fast!" Sailor Black Hole said as she tossed the Fire Crystal to Kelcey.  
  
"Megan?" Kelcey said, stunned.  
  
"Yeah. It's me. 'Cept don't call me Megan. The name's Sailor Black Hole right now. Hold that Crystal up and shout 'Mini-Mars Crystal Power!'" Sailor Black Hole said fast. A few of the kids snickered at this.  
  
"Why. What's happening?" Kelcey asked, by this time very confused.  
  
"The 6th graders are being attacked by an energy snatcher. If we don't do something, they'll die. I can't do it alone. I need you to transform into Sailor Mini-Mars." Sailor Black Hole explained.  
  
"I hope you know this is very confusing and if you're lying to me." Kelcey warned.  
  
"Just hold it up and you'll see what I mean." Sailor Black Hole said impatiently.  
  
Kelcey held up the crystal. Instantly, fire surrounded her. When the fire disappeared, she looked like a 12-year-old. She had the same skin and eyes, but she was taller, about 5' tall. She had flaming red hair that reached down to her upper thighs. Everyone in the class stared in awe and wonder.  
  
"MINI-MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Kelcey shouted. Instantly, she was floating in the air with no clothes on. There was a red and orange background and it appeared as though the school were no longer there. She brought her crystal down with both hands and placed it on her chest. A hurricane of fire surrounded her entire body. When the fire disappeared, she was wearing a white, form-fitting top, a short dark red skirt, white gloves that ended in red at her elbows, and a pair of red boots. She held up her hands and fire formed two daggers with red hilts. At her waist, fire formed two jewel encrusted sheaths at both her sides. When she grasped the daggers, sparkly lip-gloss appeared on her lips. More fire appeared and formed a golden tiara with a red jewel in it on her head and a red choker around her neck. The school reappeared and she stood in full sailor uniform while the whole class and the teacher stared in shock.  
  
"Come on Sailor Mini-Mars! We've got to hurry!" Sailor Black Hole said as she rushed out the door, sheathing her sword as well. Sailor Mini-Mars followed her as she sheathed her daggers.  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Mini-Mars ordered as they reached 6th grade hall.  
  
"And who might you be, Little Girl?" Youkai Rose asked, looking up from the kids she was draining energy from.  
  
"I am the Mini-Sailor of Fire and the second of the Sailor Sisters, Sailor Mini-Mars! Together with my older sister Sailor Black Hole, I shall punish you!" Sailor Mini-Mars proclaimed.  
  
"HA!" Youkai Rose cackled evilly as she dropped the kids and sent her energy stealing stems at the two sailors. They dodged and sent an attack at the youkai.  
  
"Dark Phoenix Attack!" Sailor Black Hole yelled, holding her hands up. Black fire crackled above her hands and formed a giant black phoenix.  
  
"Chibi Phoenix Fire!" Sailor Mini-Mars yelled. Using one arm, she traced the path of a circle around her with fire. The fire formed many tiny flaming phoenixes all in a circle around her.  
  
Both Sailors launched their attacks at the same time. The kids that were still conscious stared in wonder at the giant black phoenix surrounded by tiny flaming phoenixes. The deadly birds hit their target and all that was left of Youkai Rose was a smoldering pile of black ash. All of the energy she had stolen, returned to the kids she had stolen it from.  
  
"Girls." Luna said, walking over to the sisters, "These children saw you transform, Sailor Black Hole. Your classmates probably saw you transform as well Sailor Mini-Mars. You must use your 'Princess Memory Erase' on the school. Sailor Mini-Mars, once you both have used your 'Princess Memory Erase' you will start a fire. Make sure it doesn't hurt anyone, but make it big enough for everyone to be sent home."  
  
"Gotcha." Both girls said at the same time.  
  
"What's goin' on?" A person said groggily from the right of them.  
  
"AHHH!" both girls jumped in surprise. They looked over and saw Brandon staring at them. They both blushed and scooted away from each other.  
  
"It's none of your business." Luna replied.  
  
"Oooo! A talking cat!" Brandon kneeled down to face Luna, "Say something again Kitty. Come on! Come on!" He was talking in the most obnoxious baby voice and poking Luna.  
  
"Quit pestering Luna, Brandon." Sailor Black Hole said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Is that you Megan? And you too Kelcey?" Bobby asked, amazed.  
  
"Yep. It's us." Sailor Mini-Mars answered.  
  
"How'd you-  
  
"I don't even know. And in like, two minutes, you won't remember anything." Sailor Black Hole said.  
  
"Hurry girls! The children are waking up!"  
  
"We don't have time to explain all this." Sailor Black Hole said. She nodded at Kelcey. They took off their crystals and held them between their hands.  
  
"Princess Memory Erase!" Both girls shouted. Suddenly, they were no longer in their Sailor Scout uniforms. Sailor Black Hole was now wearing a strapless black gown with a gold ring pattern along the waist. Her tiara had transformed and was now resting on her hair. It was gold with many black jewels. Kelcey was wearing a red dress with sleeves a little below her shoulders. Her gold tiara now rested on her hair and had many red jewels. There was a gold ring pattern like Sailor Black Hole's. They had transformed into Princess Megara and Princess Kya.  
  
Red and black light flowed from their crystals and engulfed the school. Any passerby would see nothing. Everyone in the school forgot everything that happened since 7:55 that day.  
  
Quickly Princess Kya transformed back into 9-year-old Kelcey. Princess Megara transformed back into 12-year-old Megan. Megan ran into the classroom and grabbed her backpack. Luna jumped in. Kelcey then used her crystal to start a fire while Megan pulled the fire alarm. Soon the whole school was being evacuated and sent home.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: You like? Remember: reviews = happy authoress & more chappies!! And one more thing, does anyone want a midget that goes by the name of Kelcey? PLEASE TAKE HER!! I'LL SELL HER REALLY CHEAP!!!! SHE GIVES MASSAGES!!  
  
Kelcey: Hey!! I am not a midget!!  
  
Amber & Meg: Yes you are. 


	4. Explanations

Meg: *yawn* I no own "Sailor Moon" or "Pokemon".  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 3@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Amber walked in the door and saw Megan and Kelcey sitting on the couch with the black cat eating popcorn and watching "Pokemon: The First Movie." None of them acknowledged her presence except for the black cat, which stared at her with unblinking eyes. There was a mess all over the living room floor, which proved that they had been there for a while.  
  
"Why have you two been home all day? And where is Mom?" Amber asked angrily.  
  
"Mom's at the doctor's office. The reason we've been home all day is because the school caught on fire. Go Ash! Come on! Beat Mewtwo!" Megan answered, her eyes never leaving the television.  
  
"The school caught on fire! How?" Amber dropped her heavy duffel bag in shock. It hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"You might want to sit down for this." Megan said, stopping the movie.  
  
"Maybe Luna could explain this best, Megan" Kelcey said, facing Amber.  
  
"Wait, who's Luna?" Amber asked, frustrated.  
  
"The cat I saved." Megan replied.  
  
"You're telling me that a cat is going to explain everything to me? You've got to be kidding." Amber said with a disbelieving look on her face.  
  
"No, they are not kidding." Luna said plainly  
  
Amber gawked and pointed at Luna. She fell back in the chair and finally managed to get her voice back. "Ex-Explain." She whispered.  
  
"Once many years ago in another dimension," Luna explained, "You were all princesses. You Amber, you were Princess Ambrosia, Princess of the Sun and all things good. Megan was Princess Megara, Princess of Black Holes and darkness. Kelcey was Princess Kya, Mini-Princess of Mars and fire. You all used to live in a castle together on the planet Mars. Your castle was near Princess Rei's, the Princess of Mars and fire. The kingdom of all the planets was called the Silver Millennium. One day, Queen Beryl attacked the Silver Millennium and killed everyone except Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal and put all of the souls in it: Princess Megara, Princess Kya, Princess Ambrosia, Princess Rei, Princess Ami, Princess Makoto, Princess Minako, Princess Serenity, Prince Mamoru, me, Artimis, and the others. She even put Queen Beryl and her minions in it. Then, using her last bit of energy, she sent everyone to the future on Earth. Queen Beryl began her evil plots again, so I began trying to find the scouts. You were also sent to the future, but you were reincarnated in this dimension instead of the dimension that the rest of the scouts are in. There are thirteen major Sailor Scouts in all. The first five Scouts defeated Queen Beryl. After that, there have been many battles against other evil forces. I have known that you three have been here the whole time but I couldn't figure out a way to get to you. But now I have. There is a new evil and the scouts need your help."  
  
When Luna's explanation was finished, all of them had their mouths open in shock. Amber was the first one to speak.  
  
"You still haven't told me what happened to the school." She stated.  
  
"I can explain that." Megan said, "I was getting back from the gym when a rose in that garden outside 6th grade hall turned into an energy stealing monster named Youkai Rose. It started attacking everyone using its stems that stole people's energy. A few kids managed to hide in the classrooms. I was trying to save Brandon when Luna called me over to my classroom where she was. She gave me the Dark Crystal and told me to transform into Sailor Black Hole. I held it up and before I could transform into Sailor Black Hole, I was turned into what I really look like: a 15- year-old girl with waist length, jet-black hair. I was also taller. I quickly yelled 'Dark Crystal Power' and transformed into Sailor Black Hole. You'll see me like that later. I tried to fight Youkai Rose alone, but I couldn't defeat her. That's when Luna gave me Kelcey's Fire Crystal and told me to find her and give it to her. I ran up to 4th grade hall and into her classroom. I gave her the crystal and she held it up. She turned into her true form: a 12-year-old girl with fire red hair that went down to her middle thighs. Then she yelled 'Mini-Mars Crystal Power' and transformed into Sailor Mini-Mars. We ran down to 6th grade hall and defeated Youkai Rose. Then we used 'Princess Memory Erase' on the whole school. We turned into princesses for that attack. Then we turned back to how we are now and Kelcey used the Fire Crystal to set fire to the school to where we could come home and Luna would tell us everything. But Luna said we had to wait for you. So me and Kelcey are gonna help Luna and the Scouts whether you like it or not."  
  
"Would you like to see your crystal Amber?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sure." Amber said.  
  
Luna jumped down from the couch and walked over to where Megan's backpack was. She unzipped it and pulled out a bright yellow crystal.  
  
"This is the Light Crystal. It is yours Amber. If you touch it, we will all be transported to the dimension that the rest of the scouts are in. Megan, Kelcey, show Amber what you truly look like." Luna told.  
  
Megan and Kelcey stood up and reached into their pockets. The pulled out their crystals and held them up. Immediately, black light surrounded Megan and fire surrounded Kelcey. When the black light disappeared from around Megan, she looked like a 15-year-old girl with waist length, jet- black hair and bright green eyes. When the fire disappeared from around Kelcey, she looked like a 12-year-old girl with huge brown eyes and flaming red hair that reached to her middle thighs. Amber gaped at them.  
  
"Wow." Amber finally said.  
  
"Would you like to have your Light Crystal Amber?" Luna asked, "But just keep in mind, if you touch it, you will be transported to the Sailor Scout dimension to fulfill your destiny."  
  
"Let me have it Luna. I'm their big sister. I'm supposed to take care of them. Whatever they do, I'm gonna do." Amber answered bravely.  
  
Amber reached out and grabbed the Light Crystal. As soon as she touched it, a rainbow of light surrounded them. Suddenly, they had become Princess Megara, Princess Ambrosia, and Princess Kya. Princess Ambrosia's dress was exactly like Princess Megara's except it was white instead of black. Princess Ambrosia was 18 and had brown hair down to her lower back and dark brown eyes. They all had large beautiful white wings on their backs and they were flying through the rainbow of colors. Luna was nowhere to be seen. Then, everything went black.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: Do I have any bids for the evil midget? Onegai shimasu?  
  
Kelcey: *sticks out her tongue* See? You're stuck with me. And I'm gonna tell Mom that you tried to auction me off on FanFiction.net!  
  
Meg: You're right.  
  
Kelcey: *smirks* I'm glad you finally realize that.  
  
Meg: I'll try Ebay. People will buy ANYTHING there! I'm sure someone will want you!  
  
Kelcey: *Gawks* 


	5. New Student

Meg: *yawns* School.evil.so.sleepy.no own.anything.ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 4@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena was lying on her bed thinking. She and the other Scouts were beginning to get worried about Luna. Not to mention Artimis. He was practically out of his mind with worry. It had been two days since Luna had left to find the Sailor Sisters.  
  
'Luna, where are you?' Serena thought as she glanced at the clock. It was 11:00.  
  
"I've got to get some sleep." Serena told herself aloud. Then, a light so bright Serena had to cover her eyes filed her bedroom. When Serena opened her eyes, the bright light was gone and Luna sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"Luna! You're back!" Serena said ecstatically as she grabbed Luna and started hugging her.  
  
"Yes. And I found the Sailor Sisters!" Luna said happily.  
  
"That's great! So I'll get to meet Sailor Black Hole tomorrow?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yep. But not if you don't get any sleep." Luna scolded.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I've just been so worried about you. Everyone has.especially Artimis. I'm glad you're back." Serena said as she curled into her bed, "Goodnight Luna."  
  
"Goodnight Serena." Luna said as she curled next to Serena.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Quiet class!" Ms. Haruna ordered, "We have a new student. Come in Megan."  
  
Megan walked into the room. She was wearing the school uniform: a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a white long sleeved shirt with a red bow on the chest and a blue collar. She had a black crystal in the middle of the bow. She was wearing a black band around her head with a flaming skull pattern. A few of the girls snickered.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself Megan." Ms. Haruna said cheerily, oblivious to the girls' snickers.  
  
"Well, My name is Megan Mitchell and I'm 15. I live with my 18-year- old big sister Amber and my 12-year-old little sister Kelcey in a small house not far from here. I love video games with fighting in them and my favorite movies are action and horror movies. I also love singing." Megan explained.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Megan. You can sit behind Serena." Ms. Haruna said, still very cheery.  
  
Megan walked to the desk behind Serena and tossed her bag down as the lesson began. The day seemed to pass quickly and in almost no time at all, it was lunchtime.  
  
"Did you see her bandana?" "Yeah! She acts like a guy!" "I heard that she's a great street fighter and will kill anyone if they mess with her little sister." Serena heard a group of girls snickering as she walked to the tree Megan was sitting at.  
  
"Hey. Whatcha eatin'?" Serena asked, sitting down next to Megan and looking at her food.  
  
"Hi. A hamburger, a granny smith apple, French fries, a chocolate-chip cookie, and a chocolate pudding cup thingy." Megan answered.  
  
"Can I have the cookie?" Serena begged, her eyes getting wide.  
  
"Sure. Where's your lunch?" Megan handed her the cookie.  
  
"I left it at home. THANK YOU!" Serena began crying comically and hugged Megan.  
  
Megan's face began turning blue. "Serena, I can't breathe." Megan choked. Serena let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Serena apologized quickly, "Oh, hi Lita! Hi Mina. Hi Amy!"  
  
"Hey Serena! Hey Megan!" Lita and Amy said as they sat down beside Megan and Serena and began eating their lunches.  
  
"Forget your lunch again Serena?" Lita asked, noticing the cookie.  
  
"Yes." Serena said sadly.  
  
"You really should try to be less forgetful." Amy told Serena.  
  
"I know. Hey guys! Do you wanna go see that new movie tonight at the theater?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Well I should study but O.K." Amy said.  
  
"I can't." Megan said.  
  
"WHY?" the girls questioned, surprised.  
  
"Because I've got work tonight. I'm a singer at the local bar. I have to work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Megan explained.  
  
"Oooo! Can we come?" Serena begged.  
  
"Sure." Megan answered, barely able to suppress her laughter.  
  
"We'll come too." Amy and Lita said.  
  
"Thanks." Megan said smiling.  
  
The bell rang. "See you tonight." Megan said as she walked inside to class.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: *reading what the girls said about her* Yup! I'll beat up ANYONE who messes with my lil sis! Even though she's the spawn of Satan and a random alien from an unknown planet! Reviews please!! 


	6. Karaoke and Visions From the Future

Amber: Megan doesn't own "Sailor Moon" or the song 'Dark Lady' by Cher.  
  
Meg: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Kelcey: *randomly poking Meg*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 5@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So we're at this bar to listen to Megan, also known as Sailor Black Hole, sing?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yup." Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina answered.  
  
"I wonder if they have free mike night?" Ray asked herself.  
  
"Yeah. Free Mike Night is Saturdays." A redheaded girl at the table beside them told Ray. The girl was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a matching blue sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Thanks. My name's Ray." Ray told the girl.  
  
"My name's Kelcey. I'm Megan's little sister. She's singing tonight. And this," Kelcey pointed to the brown haired girl next to her wearing blue jean pants with pictures drawn on them with markers and a white sleeveless shirt, "Is Amber. She's mine and Meg's big sis."  
  
"Shh! She's coming." Amber shushed Kelcey.  
  
Megan walked onto the stage. Her hair was put into a long ponytail that reached to her lower back except for a few strands that were curled around her face. She was wearing a low-cut, black dress with black lace.  
  
Evil sounding violin music started and was soon joined by drums and other instruments. All together, it made an evil sounding melody. And then Megan began singing.  
  
"The fortune queen of New Orleans  
Was brushing her cat in her black limousine  
On the back seat were scratches from  
The marks of men her fortune she had won  
Couldn't see through the tinted glass  
She said, "Home James" and he hit the gas  
I followed her to some darkened room  
She took my money, she said, "I'll be with you soon"  
  
Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done  
Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me  
Than I knew myself  
  
She dealt two cards, a queen and a three  
And mumbled some words  
That were so strange to me  
Then she turned up a two-eyed jack  
My eyes saw red but the card  
Still stayed black  
She said the man you love is secretly true  
To someone else who is very close to you  
My advice is that you leave this place  
Never come back and forget you ever saw my face  
  
Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done  
Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me  
Than I knew myself  
  
So I ran home and crawled in my bed  
I couldn't sleep because of all the things she said  
Then I remembered her strange perfume  
And how I smelled it once in my own room  
So I sneaked back and caught her with my man  
Laughing and kissing till they saw the gun in my hand  
The next thing I knew they were dead on the floor  
Dark lady would never turn a card up anymore  
  
Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done  
Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me  
Than I knew myself"  
  
"Wow." was the only thing the five girls could say once the song was finished. The crowd cheered and Megan took a bow as she left the stage and walked over to the table next to them.  
  
"That was great Meg!" Amber said as she hugged Megan.  
  
"Yeah!" Kelcey exclaimed, awe in her eyes.  
  
"So how'd ya like the show?" Megan asked the five girls, "Hi! My names Megan." She said to Ray.  
  
"My name's Ray. It's nice to meet you. The show was awesome!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! It was great! You sing really well!" The other girls congratulated Megan.  
  
"I'm gonna go get changed. You guys can get acquainted with my sisters." Megan said as she walked over to her dressing room and entered the door.  
  
As Megan sat down and began brushing out her hair, she froze. Her bright green eyes shined with light. In her mind, she saw a demon at Ray's temple. It looked similar to a monk. It was wearing a long brown robe with a hood that hid its face and it was attacking people with spells that stole your energy. As quickly as the vision came, it passed. She quickly finished brushing her hair out and changing into a pair of blue jeans shorts and an old t-shirt. As she was exiting the room, she slipped the Dark Crystal in her pocket.  
  
Megan walked out the door and over to the table where Amber and Kelcey were talking happily with the five girls. Luna and Artimis were sitting there watching the girls. Megan kneeled down and began talking to Luna.  
  
"Luna," Megan began, careful to keep her voice down to where the girls wouldn't hear her, "am I supposed to see visions of the future?"  
  
Luna looked puzzled, "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I had one in my dressing room. There was a demon similar to a monk at Ray's temple." Megan explained.  
  
"WHAT? AT RAY'S TEMPLE?" Artimis yelled, causing the girls to look at them.  
  
"What's at my temple?" Ray asked suspiciously.  
  
"A demon in a few minutes." Megan said bluntly.  
  
"WHAT? A DEMON?" Ray yelled.  
  
"Well let's get going then!" Kelcey said excitedly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kelcey: Is she EVER gonna wake up?  
  
Amber: *Staring at Meg, who is curled up on the floor hugging the life out of a pillow an sleep-talking* Doubt it.  
  
Meg: MMMMMM!..Duo Maxwell..chocolate..candles..Deathscythe Hell Custom..Horror movie.snuggles!!  
  
Amber & Kelcey: O.O;;  
  
Amber: I don't want to know how all those things fit together in HER mind!  
  
Kelcey: Me either! Reviews please!! 


	7. Ray's Temple

Meg: Eh.Gomen nasai for taking a while to update! I've been a little pressed for time.  
  
Amber & Kelcey: SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!!!  
  
Meg: But Japanese is SO much more fun!  
  
Amber: It's confusing. We're from GEORGIA, not Japan.  
  
Kelcey: Meg owns nothing. Don't sue us or we'll show you what happens when you piss off a houseful of only girls. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Meg & Amber: The sad thing is, she ACTUALLY thinks she's funny.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Chapter 6@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A few minutes later the girls are standing in front of Ray's temple. The outside looks fine but they go inside just to check. They go inside and see Ray's grandpa making some magic scrolls. A pile of finished scrolls lay in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hello Ray. Hello girls. Who are your new friends?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"This is Amber, Megan, and Kelcey. They're sisters." Ray pointed out each girl as she said her name.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet y-  
  
Grandpa never finished his sentence. The pile of scrolls began glowing and the started to take the shape of something human, or something remotely similar to a human.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I SAW!" Megan yelled. Behind her, you could see Grandpa running and hiding.  
  
"Come on Meg. Let's transform." Kelcey said.  
  
"Right! DARK CRYSTAL POWER!" Megan yelled as she pulled her crystal from her pocket and held it up. Just as before, she transformed into Sailor Black Hole. The shrine reappeared behind her.  
  
At the same time Megan did, Kelcey had held up her crystal and shouted, "MINI MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Just like with Megan, she transformed into her sailor scout form. The shrine reappeared behind her.  
  
At the same time her sisters had, Amber had also held up her crystal and shouted her transformation phrase, "LIGHT CRYSTAL POWER!" Just as with her sisters, Amber was floating in the air with no clothes on. Behind her, the bright yellow sun shined brightly and the shrine was nowhere to be seen. She brought her crystal down with both hands and placed it on her chest. White ribbons came from the sun and wrapped around her like a one- piece bathing suit. Gold light shined on her chest and took the form of a gold bow with her crystal in the center. She extended her arms and white ribbons from the golden sun behind her wrapped around her arms from the tips of her fingers to her elbows and ended with a gold band at her elbows. She brought her arms above her head and began spinning. When she stopped, she was wearing a short, gold skirt and a pair of knee-high gold boots. There was also a gold bow on her lower back. Gold light formed a golden tiara on her head and a gold choker around her neck. She held up her left hand and gold light formed a long sword with and gold hilt and at her waist, more gold light formed a jewel-encrusted sheath at her right side. As she grasped her sword, sparkly lip-gloss appeared on her lips and dangling, gold, pointed earrings appeared on her ears. The shrine reappeared behind her.  
  
All three of the girls finished their transformations at the same time. The were all posed: Sailor Mini-Mars in the middle with her arms crossed over her chest and her daggers in hand, Sailor Black hole Sailor Mini-Mars's on right side with her sword in her right hand and pointed at the monster, and Sailor Sun on Sailor Mini-Mars's left side with her sword in her left hand and also pointed at the monster.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the three scouts said in unison.  
  
"I am the Sailor Scout of Death and Darkness, Sailor Black Hole!" Sailor Black Hole introduced.  
  
"I am the Sailor Scout of Life and Light, Sailor Sun!" Sailor Sun yelled, not moving an inch.  
  
"And I am the Mini-Scout of Fire and Mars, Sailor Mini-Mars!" Sailor Mini-Mars piped excitedly, a happy gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Together we are the Sailor Sisters and in the name of Darkness, Light, and Fire, WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" the girls finished together.  
  
The five friends stared in awe at the sisters. They were standing next to the door.  
  
"Do you think we should help them?" Mina asked Serena.  
  
"No. Look." Ray nodded towards her Grandpa hiding, "If we tried to transform, he would see us. He was too preoccupied a minute ago trying to find a hiding place that he didn't notice Amber, Megan, and Kelcey transforming."  
  
"Why should I, Youkai Houshi, take orders such pathetic children as yourselves?" The demon, which had taken the form of a hooded monk wearing the traditional brown robes, asked incredulously.  
  
Sailor Mini-Mars snarled, "Why I oughta.! He called us children!"  
  
Sailor Sun glared, "You're gonna pay for that remark. I'm far from being a child."  
  
"Um, yeah! What they said!" Sailor Black Hole finished weakly.  
  
Youkai Houshi looked at them, completely unfazed.  
  
"This is getting boring." Sailor Mini-Mars attacked, "Kitsune bi!" She jumped into the air. With her outstretched hand, she sent blue fire spiraling at the demon.  
  
"Spirit ward." Youkai Houshi spoke calmly, summoning one of the scrolls from which he arose. Instantly it floated infront of him. Mini- Mars's attack hit the ward and dissipated harmlessly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" the small soldier cried, "WHAT HAPPENED!?!"  
  
"Mini-Mars," Ray called, "your attack is a demon attack! Kitsunes are fox demons! Spirit wards render demons and their attacks harmless, depending on the strength of the spell's caster! This demon must be very strong!"  
  
"My turn!" Sailor Black Hole spoke excitedly, a malicious and bloodthirsty look in her green eyes.  
  
Her sisters looked at one another, "Uh-oh. She's got that look in her eyes again."  
  
"DARK SLASH!!" The dark scout shouted, drawing her sword. She jumped into the air and brought her sword down in a powerful slash. Black energy shot out and flew at the corrupted monk.  
  
Youkai Houshi watched all of this calmly and just as the black energy raced toward him, he jumped to the left.  
  
"That is SO not fair!!" Black Hole fumed. One could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
The eldest of the three rolled her eyes, "Let a real pro show you how it's done. SHIROI SHITTO!! (a/n ~ it means 'white envy')" Crossing her wrists in front of her chest, a white ball of energy formed where her wrists crossed. The energy shot forward at the priest.  
  
Just as with Sailor Black Hole, Youkai Houshi nimbly dodged her attack at the last minute.  
  
Sailor Sun gaped.  
  
"You're going to have to attack as a team!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Triple Deadly Kiss?" Mini-Mars turned to her sisters.  
  
"Triple Deadly Kiss." they confirmed, nodding.  
  
They turned toward Youkai Houshi. "Well children. Is that all you have?"  
  
"Keh! You're gonna regret ever seein' us. Oh, Wait!" Black Hole said in mock surprise, "You aren't gonna LIVE long enough to regret it!"  
  
Just as she said that, Sailor Sun jumped to the left, Sailor Black Hole jumped to the right, and Sailor Mini-Mars jumped up the middle. Sun and Black Hole appeared as though they were sitting in the air. Mini-Mars looked like she was standing in the air, but bent over with her left hand on her knee. They faced him in the air, "Triple Deadly Kiss!"  
  
".LIGHT!!" The scout of good screamed, blowing a kiss at the demonic priest. The kiss turned into a white heart that flew at him.  
  
".DARKNESS!!" The scout of evil screamed simultaneously, blowing a kiss that turned into a black heart. It joined her sister's, flying toward him.  
  
".FLAME!!" The mini scout of Mars screamed at the same time as her sisters. She blew a kiss that turned red as it flew alongside the others straight at him.  
  
The hearts began spiraling in a circle around each other until they looked like black, white, and red streaks coiling around one another. The attack slammed into the houshi before he had the chance to dodge. It pierced through him, causing him to explode, scattering ashes all over the temple. Grandpa quickly ducked and hid, giving the three a chance to run outside and de-transform.  
  
"Is-Is that THING gone?" Grandpa asked as he rose from his hiding place, "And where did those pretty girls go? I want to thank them for saving the temple."  
  
"Did the monster go away?" Kelcey asked timidly as she walked back in the temple, pulling the scared little girl act extremely well. (a/n ~ -_- ;;)  
  
"Yes. Yes. I think we should all head home now." Amy said, acting shaken.  
  
"See you around. It was nice meeting you, Ray." Megan waved as everyone except Ray departed for home.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Serena opened her door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. Quietly, she snuck up to her room. She sighed as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
"Glad that's over. I just want to go to bed and not have to deal with any more surprises." Serena turned around and almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Rini sat on her bed smiling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meg: dun dun DUN!!!  
  
Amber: Cliffy!!  
  
Kelcey: Send in ANY ideas you have for the next chapter. We need some more ideas.  
  
Meg: We'll even credit you! Amber will even donate Snickerdoodle cookies to people who give ideas!  
  
Amber: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY SNICKERDOODLE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mine, my preciousssseeeeeeessssss! MINE!! 


	8. Rini's Arrival

**Meg:** GAH! Sorry for taking one year, eight months, and 28 days to update!

**Kelcey:** You just sat there and counted it out?

**Meg:** …So?

**Kelcey:** (shakes head sadly)

**Meg:** I don't own anything sadly.

* * *

"GA-mmph!" Serena almost screamed, but Rini quickly jumped up and clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"SHHH! Be quiet! You'll wake everybody up, moron!" Rini pulled her hand away from Serena's mouth, an imprinted handprint still left behind.

Serena sat up from the floor, where she was knocked to, and walked to her bed. "Why are you here?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yes, Rini, I thought you went back home during the fight with Galaxia?" Luna walked over to them silently, and jumped onto Serena's lap, "And where is Diana?"

"Diana stayed back home. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I made her promise not to follow me," Rini grinned a devilish grin, "It wasn't that hard to convince her though. I think she's got a boyfriend back home!"

"What!" Luna tensed, her overprotective mother instincts kicking in, "I-"

"Luna," Serena admonished, "leave Diana alone! Anyways, why are you here?"

"Mommy saw that something had changed back here, and she thought it would be best if I came back to help all of you guys," Rini explained, "There's gonna be trouble."

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Serena said sarcastically, thinking back on the battle against Youkai Houshi earlier.

Rini put her head in her hands, balancing her elbows on her knees, "So, fill me in. What's new?"

Luna proceeded to explain everything Rini had missed: the conclusion of the Galaxia battle ("Mommy told me that already."), how they thought everything was over, Luna's bad feeling, the Sailor Sisters ("There's a mini-scout of Mars? Cool! Another mini-scout!"), the trip to the other dimension, the youkai in the other dimension ("Hey, you never told me there was a fight over there!"), the battle earlier ("There was a fight a few hours ago and I missed it!"), and a little bit about the three sisters.

"Jeez, I'm gonna have to move to this time just to be able to keep up with all the stuff that happens while I'm gone," Rini sighed, marveling at how much could happen in so little time. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. 'Night 'cuz'!" Rini smirked as she left the room.

Serena groaned as soon as Rini was gone, "God, I hafta deal with that little brat again! GAH!"

"Oh, she's not THAT bad!" Luna scolded, pawing a corner of Serena's bed before laying down to rest.

Serena flopped back done onto her bed, exhaustion setting in. Dragging up the energy to move, she curled up under the blankets, and within moments she was deep asleep.

_'Keep running Serena!' She thought as she tore through the woods. She turned her head and saw the other scouts running as well. She could hear the Sailor Sisters panting along behind her._

_"NYAH!" Sailor Black Hole's voice cried out, followed by a crash that sounded like she fell. She heard Sailor Sun turn to help her, but then a blinding flash lit the night sky, and Serena heard a foreboding chuckle…_

* * *

**Meg:** Sorry it took so long! And a random author's note for this chapter: pertaining to the last bit, I can't run worth anything! …grr! Evil respiratory disease… 

**Kelcey:** Haha (runs away)

**Meg:** (chases) (gets out of breath) (falls)

**Amber:** Since Meg is obviously too out of breath to complete her own author's note, she'll try not to take this long to update next time. She's also very sorry it's so short, but she wanted to go ahead a put an update on, plus it's almost 2:30 in the morning.

**Meg:** (gasp) please (gasp) review…

**Kelcey:** Here's your update DMG101! And thanx to all Meg's reviewers, and especially Serenity Malfoy, the one person who has this as a favorite story!


End file.
